


Supernatural x reader

by Im_A_Potato_0w0



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Potato_0w0/pseuds/Im_A_Potato_0w0
Summary: Y/n L/n a 25 year old girl. best friends with the Winchester brothers.What happens when John Winchester goes missing and she helps find him?I mean honestly...What could go wrong?
Relationships: Dean/reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

𝙸 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚠𝚎 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚙𝚒𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚐𝚞𝚗𝚜 𝚊 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚣𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜- Y/n L/n

𝟙𝟡𝟠𝟡, 𝕁𝕒𝕟𝕦𝕒𝕣𝕪 𝟝𝕥𝕙 𝟙𝟚:𝟘𝟘 𝕡𝕞

A h/c haired girl walks down the street with her school bag hanging on one shoulder, her grey flip phone up to her ear as she smiles at the voices “I wanna talk to y/n” “It’s my phone!” “No it’s not!” Y/n laughs before shaking her head and swapping hands and switching the phone to her other ear “Guys, Guys calm down, okay Sammy first!” Y/n listens as the phone is passed around “Hi n/n! Are you still visiting us? Dad say we can’t stay for to long so I hope you can real soon!” “I will Sammy, don’t worry, I’ll be over by dinner” Y/n says as she reaches into her pockets with her free hand, grabbing out a sliver key as she climbs up the steps of a grey building, “Okay cool uh... Dean wants to talk to you now bye” “Bye Sammy”

Y/n reaches a door that read 256, the girl looks up he spiral staircase to see an old man “Hey Paul!” Paul looks down at her, his face pales and he rushes inside his small apartment. Y/n tilt it’s her head in confusion before shrugging her shoulder “Hiya doll” y/n rolls her eyes as she hears deans voice through her phone “Don’t call me that” “Fine how about shortie” “Dude, you are only like one inch taller then me” Y/n unlocks her door and opens it, she groans and covers her noise “It reeks” “Excuse me?” “Mum?” Y/n shouts out, walking inside she could hear Dean from the other side of the phone, he dull grey apartment, is a mess, glass shattered every where, blood splattered in the once clean walls and floors, the groceries had be spilt all over the ground “MUM?!” Y/n shouts dropping her phone On the ground before searching the apartment “Y/n? Y/n! What does it smell like?! I’m getting my dad! Y/n!!”

𝙿𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎

“Dean are you sure this is the best idea?” Y/n hisses under her breath as she crawls through the window after the older Winchester, Dean ( who completely ignores her) walks towards a door, Y/n tries to follow in the dark but accidentally trips over a chair, jumping back y/n hisses and shushes the chair, Dean gives her a confused look “What?” Y/n whisper yells “I haven’t had my coffee” Walking through the rooms, y/n walks behind Dean before spitting up into a different room.

Y/n sighs, before opening the fridge, getting milk as well as boiling a kettle. She goes on her on the tips of her toes reaching for a mug “God Why does Sam have to be so tall...” y/n whispers under her breath. “Y/n? Really?” Y/n turns around to see Sam Winchester crossing his arms while Dean shakes his head.

Y/n POV

Rushing down the stairs you try and keep up with the boys, “Dean you can’t just break in my house and except me to go on the road with you!” You scoff as you walk up to the youngest Winchester putting your arm around his shoulders in your tippy toes, Sam leans down a bit so you don’t trip “That’s what I said” Sam smiles at you “See even y/n agrees with me” “Yeah that’s because I woke her up-“ “At 3 am May I add-“ you get cut if as Dean puts his finger up at you and shushes you.

You quickly frown “Put that finger up at me one more time I’ll break it” “What? Never mind that’s not the point Dad is missing and Y/n and I need your help” “Remember the Poltergeist? And probably a billon other hunting trips He went missing then and he was always fine” “Not for this long, now are you gonna come with us or not?”

You looks between the two boys, as they stare down each other “I’m not” “Why not?” “I swore that I was done hunting for good” “Come on it wasn’t easy but it wasn’t that bad” You and Sam share a look before scoffing “Oh yeah when I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a 45” “Well yeah what was he supposed to do?” “He was 9!!” You join in, Dean scoffs looking at you “Oh and what made you hate hunting” You give him a wide eye look crossing your arms “Take a wild guess genius” “But still,” Sam cuts the both of you off before you start to fight “They way we grew up after our mum died, Dad was obsessed with killing the thing that killed her and he hasn’t even found the damn thing yet, So we kill everything that we can find” “Save a lot of people doing it too” 

Sam scoffs looking away from Dean “You think Mum would’ve wanted this for us?” Dean turns around opening the gate and storming off while Dean follows you sigh and jog to keep up “Guys let’s not fight” being completely ignored the boys continue. “The weapon training? And melting the sliver into bullets? Man Dean we were raised like warriors” “So that’s it? You’re gonna live a nice normal apple pie life?” “No not normal, safe” “And that’s why you ran away” You snap you head towards Dean “Dean!” You whisper shout “I was just going to collage, It’s was dad that said if I go I should stay gone, and that’s what I am doing” Dean sighs and looks at you for help, You give him a look nodding your head to Sam. 

Dean looks back towards back at Sam sighing before talking again “We can’t do this alone” “Yes you can” “Well we don’t want to” both of the boys fall silent, “C’mon Sam, just once? Please?” You say walking up beside Dean.

Sam looks down at his feet before looking at you then Dean.

”Okay, what was Dad hunting?”


	2. Pilot-2

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean opens that back of his car lifting up a secret compartment to reveal various times of weapons such as guns, stakes, and even an iron axe, Dean mumbles something under his breath before Sam speaks up "So when Dad left, why didn't you guys go with him?" while looking through the back of his car Dean replies "I was working my own and Y/n was working a poltergeist downtown" "Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" "I'm 26 dude," "More like a 3-year-old" mumbles under her breath. Dean shoots her a glare as she shrugs her shoulders and walks up to the open window of the car and grabs something from the inside and hands it to Dean who snatches them off her before clearing his throat "Alright here we go, Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho California" Dean goes through the papers and pulls out a report of a young man " About a month ago, this guy.." Dean hands Sam the paper as he continues talking "They found his car but he'd vanished completely MIA" Sam looks at the report before looking up at Dean "So maybe he was kidnapped" "Yeah well-" Y/n says before clearing her throat and continues to speak in a 'Matter of fact' tone " Ten men have gone missing over for the past 20 years, all men, same stretch of 5-mile road" after Y/n finishes Dean continues "Started happening more and more so dad went to go digging around, that was 3 weeks ago, I haven't heard from him since which is bad enough, Then I get this voice mail yesterday"

The tape plays and a man voice plays through,

"Dean... Something's starting to happen.., I think it's serious I need to try and figure out what's going on...Be very careful Dean.. We're all in danger"

Dean stops the tape "You know there EVP on that?" Y/n smiles "Yup, Dean and I slowed it down and put it through a good wave and-" Dean plays the tape again and a soft whisper of a woman voice plays through.

"I... Can never... go home.."

"Never go home," Sam says more to himself then to the two people standing right in front of him, Dean stands back up and closes his trunk, "You know in almost two years I never bothered you," " Oh my god" Y/n whispers and walks away and towards a f/c color bike with a black helmet hanging on the side of the handles before she whispers "Here we go again" "never asked you for a thing" Dean continues. Sam sighs and looks to the side at Y/n who shrugs her shoulders and nods her head towards Dean as if saying 'He is your brother' "Alright" Sam looks back at Dean "I'll go I'll help you guys find him, but I have to get back first thing Monday, Just wait here" Sam begins to walk away "What's on Monday?" Dean shouts after him but instead of Sam answering Y/n does "He has an interview for law school he can't miss it" Y/n says while putting on her helmet lifting up the protective shield around her eyes "And how do you know?" "Cuz I can keep in touch"

Sam packs a sliver knife into a brown leather bag on top of his bed, soon Jess walks in "wait you're taking off?" She says worried "Is this about your dad is he alright?" "Yeah he is fine just some family drama" "But your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip?" Sam goes through hi clothes draws "Yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin and he's probably got Jim, Jack and Jose along with him. we're just gonna go and bring him back" "what about the interview?" "I'll make it Y/n will probably drag me by the ear just so I can get there," Sam says while stuffing in clothes into his bag smiling at how Y/n dragged him by the ear to Stanford so he could have a normal life that he so desperately wanted, Jess smiles too "I like Y/n, we need to have lunch together again" Sam softly laughs "I will tell her" Sam zips his bag and begins to walk out "Sam, are you sure you are okay?" Jess says following him "Hey," Sam says as he stops and he turns around "Everything is going to be okay I promise" Sam kisses Jess on the cheek before leaving, Jess calls out to him as soon as he walks out the door "At least tell me where you are going?!"

Y/n sighs as she goes through Dean cassette tapes in the back of his car (To escape the sun with her motorbike parked nearby) shaking her head she picks up a tape "Hey Sammy?" She says and passes him a tape "What's the bet he plays that at his wedding?" Sam scoffs as he looks at the 'Metallica' Tape "50 bucks" Y/n smiles and hands Sam the box "Hey you want breakfast?" Dean walks out with various junk food and offers then to Sam "No thanks" Dean shrugs his shoulder and offers then to Y/n who takes the whole bottle of soda "w-what? Hey!" Dean tries to take it back but y/n retreats to the other side of the car and kicks at his hands, Sam shakes his head as he goes through the tapes. "So how'd you pay for stuff? You and dad still running credit card scams?" Dean (who lost the soda leading y/n victorious and is happily drinking it in the back) begins to fill up his card "Yeah, well hunting ain't a pro-ball career, besides all we do is apply its not our faults they send us the cards” Dean finishes filling his car before walking up to the drivers side “Yeah, and want names did you write on the application this time?” Sam says “Uh Bert Aframian and his son Hector” Dean goes into the car, and y/n leans forward so she is near the front with them “Aframian? Really?” “Yeah got a better one?” “Yes I have a list it’s in alphabetical order-“ “In What?” “Okay Okay” Sam laughs at the two “Calm down” 

Sam looks at the tapes again and Y/n walks out to her motorbike moving it closer to the car so she can y’all to the boys “I swear man you got to update your cassette tape collection” “Why?” “Well one” Dean looks over at Y/n “They are cassette tapes” Y/n says as she puts on her helmet “And two” Sam joins in and Dean looks over at him “Black Sabbath? Motor head? Metallica?” Dean takes the tape of Metallica from Sam “Well house rule Sammy driver pick the music and shotgun shuts his pie hole” Y/n scoffs and shakes her head flipping the protective shield from her helmet over her eyes at starts the bike “You Guys lead” she says over the motor “Okay shortie” “Dean I’m the same height as you” “Sorry what? Can’t hear you over the music” Dean turns up the music louder and drives off leaving y/n to follow after.


	3. Pilot-3

The two vehicles drive down a road with dying grass and old trees, soon there is a bridge with police cars and lights, Y/n tilts her head looking at the scene and starts to slow down her bike as they grow nearer.

Y/n POV.

You stop the bike and park it near the car, taking off your helmet the cold air makes you sigh in relief, as it hits your head. Putting the keys in your jean pockets Dean and Sam hop out of the car, Dean throws you a leather pouch, you open it “Federal Marshals- is that me- dude” you say disappointed “I said don’t make fake IDs of me” Dean shrugs his shoulders and walks up to the scene you have to speed walk to catch up

”So this boy Troy, your daughter dating him?” “Yeah” “Hows Amy doing?” “Putting up missing posters down town” Dean walks up you and Sam close behind “You fellas had another one like this last month, didn’t you?” Dean says and walks around the empty car, The police officer with dark skin stands up and faces the trio “And who are you?” “Federal Marshals” Dean pulls up has fake badge, you stand there arms crossed looking around the bridge before Dean elbows you “Ow- oh sorry” You show him your ‘badge’. The man gives you a weird look “She is new in the field” Dean says and pats your shoulder, you grin at the police officer setting a mental note in your head to kill Dean when they aren’t looking “You two are a bit young for Marshals aren’t you” Dean laughs “Thanks thats awfully kind of you” You walk up close to the car making sure not to touch anything “You did have another case like this correct?” “Yeah that’s right about a mile up the road” you nod your head inspecting the car “There have been other before that” the man finishes soon Sam joins into the conversation “So this victim, you knew him?” The man nods “A town like this everybody knows everybody” “Any connections between the victims” Dean shouts over the to the man as he inspects the car while you stand up and walk over next to Sam “Besides that they are all male” Y/n says “No, not so far as we can tell” Sam walks over to inspect the car “So What’s the theory?” “Honestly, we don’t know, serial murder, kidnapping ring” “Well that is exactly the kind of crap police-“ “Dean!” You whisper shout at him, and glare at the older brother as Sam steps on his foot “Thanks for your time” Sam says and begins to walk away Dean following, you turn back around “So sorry about him- uh- bye” you quickly jog over to the boys.

While you run over you notice the boys talking to each other, you sigh hoping that they aren’t fighting, “If we are going to find Dad” you hear Dean day to Sam “We’ve got to get to the bottom of things ourselves” you notice that people in suits and a sheriff are standing behind Dean and Sam, you curse under your breath and walk around them looking back at Sam and Dean as they begin to talk to the three men that are actually Federal Marshals by the looks of them. Waiting at your bike, you see Dean and Sam walk up “Thanks for the warning y/n” Dean says angrily “Oh yeah sorry next time I see police I shout Sam, Dean Run! Don’t let them know we have fake ID and credit cards” 

Walking down the street, you notice a lot of missing people poster hung up “Jesus...” You mumble under your breath, you notice a girl hanging up posters “I bet you that’s her” Dean says as he and Sam walked up to a girl with black hair “You must be Amy” Dean says “Yeah” Amy says as she hangs up a poster “We are Troys Auntie and Uncles” You say holding out your hand “It’s nice to meet to I’m y/n, tall one is Sam and the ugly one is Dean-“ Dean hits the back of your head Amy softly laughs at the two of you “He never mentioned you guys” Amy says as she begins to walk away ” Well that’s Troy I guess we weren’t around very much We’re up in Modesto” Dean says as he walks with her, you follow close behind Amy and Dean, Sam walks up “So we’re looking for him too and we’ve been asking around” They all stop so Amy can hang up another poster “Hey are you okay?” Another girl walks up to Amy patting her arm to calm her “Yeah”Amy says before Sam speaks up “Mind if we ask a few questions?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story on my other account on quotev   
> My user is ThatOneSadHoe


End file.
